Shingeki no Story
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: Cuando los días se tornan aburridos, lo único que queda para ellos es encontrarse una y otra vez de todas las formas habidas y por haber, estando siempre presente esa atracción que los caracteriza. -Serie de Drabbles- Mikasa
1. Doctor

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola! :D Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Shingeki no Kyojin y me anime a subirla luego de convencerme de que no era una historia taaan mala (Sé que es horrenda, nunca en mi vida escribí algo tan feo como esto T.T) pero tratare de mejorar y poder hacer las historias captando la esencia de esta pareja. De todas formas, si es que me lo piden, puede subir de otras parejas y hacer una combinación de drabbles de todo tipo, pero el _rikasa_ seria el tema principal de esta historia.  
Bien... Sin mas, los dejo leer.  
¡Espero que les guste! ¡Y por favor, no se olviden de dejarme algún **review**, ya que me haría muy feliz saber qué opinan quienes la leyeron! n.n/ y si quieren pueden pasarse por mi blog: iruanderu. blogspot. com (solo quiten los espacios)

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, solo es mia la trama de esta historia.  
**Advertencia:** Este drabble es un AU y puede que contenga un poco de OoC

* * *

Shingeki no Story

1. Doctor

Tratando de caminar lo mar rápido que podía, sin llegar a correr se hizo paso a través de los pasillos del gran hospital al que había llegado hacia unos minutos. Al llegar a la habitación que la recepcionista le había indicado, se encontró con su hermano recostado en una cama.

-¡Eren!- Exclamó con desesperación, arrimándose a él sin importarle la presencia del médico que lo estaba atendiendo –En verdad eres un idiota- Susurro antes de escuchar un carraspeo, que le hizo notar la presencia de un hombre vestido en una bata blanca.  
-¿Usted es…?-  
-Mikasa Ackerman, su hermana adoptiva- Respondió automáticamente.  
-Un placer, soy el doctor de turno-

Hasta ese momento, ella no lo había mirado ni una sola vez a la cara y, ahora, que lo hacía había notado su baja estatura y sus hermosos ojos aún más celestes que el cielo diurno. Y el también hizo lo mismo, simplemente se quedó prendido a los oscuros pero brillantes ojos de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?- Pregunto con un poco de dificultad, dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada a su único pariente.  
-Se encuentra bien, solo tiene una fractura en el brazo. Pero si no fuera porque su amigo intervino en la pelea él estaría en peores condiciones- Contesto leyendo los papeles que tenía en una mano.

La joven suspiro con cansancio. ¿Por qué sería que Eren siempre se metía en algún lío? Siempre le había dicho que no se metiera en problemas, que eso traía consecuencias, que debía cuidar su vida como a un tesoro. ¿Acaso era muy difícil entender que uno solo vive una vez? ¿Qué si muere no tiene oportunidad de regresar a la vida?

-No tiene por qué preocuparse- Comento él, quien no había apartado la vista de ella –Cuando despierte podrá irse-  
-Siempre se mete en problemas cuando no estoy…- Musitó en voz baja, pasando una mano por el suave cabello de quien descansaba creando una bella caricia -…Y me temo que uno de estos días lo perderé- No sabía por qué le confesaba todas esas cosas a un médico al cual no vería nunca más en su vida.  
-Deberías dejarlo luchar en sus propias batallas- Aconsejó el especialista, acercándose a la joven y posando una mano sobre su hombro –Sé que es difícil, que el miedo está presente pero créeme cuando te digo que este chico no morirá por un simple pelea callejera-

La morena, jamás en su vida recibió un trato tan comprensivo como el que ese hombre le estaba dando. Se había pasado su vida entera odiando los hospitales por no haber salvado a sus padres biológicos ni a los que la acogieron, pero ese pequeño doctor tenía algo que lo hacía resaltar de los demás, que le brindaba una seguridad que solo podía sentir entre sus dos amigos: Eren y Armin. El primero permanentemente le levantaba el ánimo y le daba fuerzas y el segundo siempre la había ayudado cuando había tenido alguna dificultad.

-Gracias, doctor- Aquella pequeña sonrisa por parte de ella lo dejo atónito por unos segundos; era una sonrisa tan sincera que robaba el aliento.  
-Rivaille- Agrego para informarla –Pero mis amigos me dicen Levi-  
-Gracias… Levi-

Antes de irse, él le regalo una de esas sonrisas que solo se guardaba para sí mismo. Por alguna razón sentía que conocía a esa chica y esa sonrisa la hizo querer verla más seguido que solo esa noche en la que ese tal Eren Jeager, según había leído en la planilla, había llegado a su hospital desmayado y con un brazo roto. No quería olvidarla, por eso le había dado su nombre y esperaba que ella entendiera sus intenciones.

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol brillaba con su esplendor, una señorita apellidada Ackerman llego al hospital pidiendo que explícitamente el doctor Rivaille la atendiera.

-Fin-


	2. Celos y Malentendidos

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Puede que les parezca extraño, pero he aparecido con un bonus track (? a ultimo momento. Porque se suponía que lo iba a subir en unos cuantos dias mas, pero no me pude contener al ya tenerlo listo (ademas, quiero siempre tener al menos un drabble mas terminado, antes de subir otro para que no esperen mucho por la espera de otro) Ademas, esto parece mas un one-shoot que un drabble xD

Bueno, leí los comentarios que me dejaron y tal vez no me crean pero llore de la alegría. No podía creer que alguien se habia molestado en leer mi historia y haber dejado un review tan lindo como los que me dejaron, asi que estoy muy contenta.  
¡En verdad, Muchas gracias por las molestias! No se preocupen, mas abajo contestaré todos los review.  
Bueno, termine por emocionarme mas de la cuenta asi que ahora los dejare leer. :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenecen, solo es mia la trama de la historia.  
**Advertencia:** Este drabble es un AU y puede llegar a contener un leve OoC.

* * *

Shingeki no Story

2. Celos y Malentendidos

Ella quería confesarle algo muy importante a la única persona que quedaba de su familia. Por eso, ambos se encontraban en una cafetería sentados, uno en frente del otro, esperando a que ella se dignara a decir qué era eso tan especial que la tenía así de nerviosa.

-Bueno, Eren- Empezó a hablar mientras jugaba con sus dedos –Ya sabrás que hay algo muy importante que debo decirte-  
-Sí, lo has dicho muchas veces- Él muchacho se asombró levemente ante la extraña actitud de su mejor amiga: nunca su rostro expresaba tantas sensaciones y mucho menos daba tantas vueltas para iniciar el tema de una conversación.  
-Lamento ser tan repetitiva, ¡pero es algo muy significativo para mí!-  
-Entiendo, Mikasa. Dime que te preocupa- Dijo mientras se metía un pedazo de la porción de torta que había ordenado y sido traído por una servicial mesera que decía llamarse Christa.  
-Bien, estoy lista para esto-

Ella, en un repentino acto, tomo sus manos tratando de obtener de estas el valor necesario para poder expresar con fluidez lo que debía decir y dejar de guardárselo para sí misma, ya que no podía seguir ocultándole algo así a su amigo de la infancia.

-Sé que tal vez no lo aceptes, pero yo…- Comenzó a decir.

Eren Jeager había escuchado esa frase de unas cuantas chicas antes y no conducía a nada bueno y menos proviniendo de quien era como su hermana. ¡Mikasa no podía tener sentimientos amorosos hacia él! Porque, simplemente, él la rechazaría y esa amistad que tenían se vería arruinada y no podía permitirlo. Así que rápidamente planeo interrumpirla, pero alguien le ganó.

-¡Mikasa!- Escucho que decían cerca de ellos, por lo que ambos giraron hacia el mismo costado sus cabezas. Se encontraron con la oscura mirada de un oficial importante de la policía local.  
-Rivaille- Murmuró ella atónita ante el hecho de que ese hombre estuviera allí, en esa parte de la ciudad, en _esa_ cafetería para ser precisos.  
-¡Exijo que me digas qué es lo que estás haciendo con un idiota como ese!- Grito llamando la atención de toda la gente que planeaba pasar un buen rato tomando y comiendo algo delicioso.  
-¡¿A quién le dices idiota, enano?!- Eren decidió defenderse y no se quedaría callado solo porque su contrincante era miembro de la policía.  
-¡Eren! ¡Levi!- Llamo dejando su cómoda silla y posicionándose en el medio de los dos -¡No pueden discutir aquí!-  
-Entonces iremos a otro lugar-  
-¡No, Rivaille! Te prohíbo que le hagas daño a Eren- Sentencio con voz firme y la clara intención de proteger a su amigo.  
-Mikasa, no te metas. Esto es entre el enano y yo-  
-No le des órdenes a ella- Escupió el oficial con frías expresiones en la cara, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más fríos que el hielo mismo.  
-Ella y yo somos amigos, tenemos confianza para decirnos lo que queramos. No como tú, que no eres nada de Mikasa- Dijo el Jeager sin tener la intención de intimidarse.

La muchacha implicada en todo el asunto, bajó la cabeza con la sensación de que un gran malentendido había surgido por alguna razón que ella desconocía. Miro a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas y le regalo una tímida sonrisa, con la esperanza de que con ese gesto él supiera que no debía enojarse, que ella se encargaría de todo.

-Eren- Llamo con su suave voz, captando la atención del nombrado –Lo que antes trataba de decirte es que…- De nuevo fue interrumpida.  
-¡De que es mi novia, estúpido mocoso!-

El miembro de la policía la tomo por atrás y en un posesivo abrazo la mantuvo cerca de sí. Toda su vida había sido una persona reconocida por su inagotable paciencia y su pacífica forma de actuar, pero no pudo controlar ni reprimir sus sentimientos al ver a la Ackerman tomando las manos de otro hombre. Su tranquilidad se fue al carajo y no pudo evitar crear un escándalo, porque un sentimiento de ira creció en su interior con la posibilidad de que ella estuviera engañándolo. Podría darle un nombre claro: celos.

-¡Es la segunda vez que me interrumpes, Rivaille!- El ceño fruncido de la muchacha le dejo en claro que si no la dejaba a ella hablar se enojaría.  
-Lo siento- Apenas susurro para ser solo escuchado por ella.  
-Mikasa, no entiendo nada. Explícame qué ocurre- Pidió con una mueca de frustración.  
-Lo que yo trataba de decirte es que estaba con alguien en algo serio y que esa persona era el Sargento Levi y que esperaba que pudieras aceptarlo y algún día conocerlo- Confesó mirando hacia abajo.  
-¿Por qué tomabas sus manos?- Le pregunto su novio de brazos cruzados, habiéndola liberado en esos momentos del agarre. Ella se dio la vuelta para poder mirar aquellos ojos celestes.  
-Porque de esa forma tendría el valor de decírselo- Contestó –Pero no pensé que estarías por aquí y que te pondrías así de celoso- Dijo con inocencia, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del hombre de la justicia.  
-No me puse celoso- Musito mirando hacia un costado.

Incluso Eren notó la mentira en su voz y eso le saco un sonrisa. Ahora comprendía por qué su mejor amiga había estado tan nerviosa anteriormente y por qué le había repetido tantas veces que lo que le diría sería algo muy importante.  
Mikasa le miro el rostro unos segundos y tomo su mano, sin creer ni una sola de sus últimas palabras pronunciadas. Era obvio que aquella ira que lo había atacado minutos atrás habían sido celos, pero como se trataba de su Rivaille ella aceptaría aquella mentira piadosa.

-Deberías saber que tú eres el único que yo quiero- Dijo a modo de aclaración –Así que no tienes por qué enfurecerte de esa manera de nuevo- Sus bellas palabras solo lograron que su sonrojo aumentara.

-Fin-

* * *

¡Tada! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora... vamos con los review n.n

**Dark Moon 00:** ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Fuiste el primer review y me lleno de felicidad! En verdad, tus palabras me alegraron el dia :)  
Tendre en cuenta lo del ErenxAnnie, ya que aun estoy pensando en que entorno pornerlos a ellos n.n Asi que no te sorprendas si en algun momento aparece un fic mio de aquella pareja o bien mencionado por aqui :D De nuevo, te agradezco el review!

**shia1624:** Primero que nada, ¡muchas gracias por el review! ¡Me alegro demasiado ver que a alguien le gusto mi historia! El fin era porque ese preciso drabble terminaba xD Jeje, queria un final muy abierto :D y si, mientras escribis se me hacia agua la boca con un Rivaille como medico :Q_ jajaja

** :** Si te soy sincera, antes ni me daba cuenta de que esta pareja existia pero lei un fanfic de ellos y me quede enamorada! Ahora los amo con todo mi corazón! Incluso me hace muy feliz haberte incentivado (? Espero mas capitulos de tu historia!  
¡Mil gracias por el review! ¡No te imaginas las ganas de gritar que me dieron al verlo!

**YukkariFullbuster:** ¡Gracias por decir que no era horrendo! (pero, a pesar de lo que digas sigo pensando que un poco lo fue xD ) pero gracias por alegrarme tanto como lo hizo tu mensaje! n.n

**alinekiryuu:** jaja, no me preocupa la melosidad. De hecho, admito que yo tambien lo soy y cada dos por tres verifico si hay algun fic nuevo de ellos xD (Aun mucha suerte no hay, pero se que en un futuro habra muchos de rikasa :D Yo me encargare de ello! (?) ¡Mil y un gracias por el review! Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma :)

**Izumi xdd:** Tu review me llego muy inesperadamente y me hizo sonreir demasiado! ¡Muuuuuuchas Gracias por haberlo dejado! Asi que espero hayas disfrutado este drabble :3

Bien, creo que eso fue todo por hoy. ¡Hasta la proxima! y si les gusto les imploro un review (? ok, no. Solo me gustaria saber que opinaron de este drabble :) Bye!


	3. Autobús

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hello! Estoy aquí otra vez con un nuevo drabble/one-shoot (lo llamo así porque se supone que debo escribir una serie de drabbles... pero me terminan quedando largos como un one-shoot u.u )  
La verdad es que dude mucho en subir este en especial, porque resulta que no se si me quedo taaaan bien :( Es algo... 'raro' y 'simple' en cierto punto, así que no sé si les valla a gustar, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeran en un **review** si pudieran n.n Me haría muy feliz saber su opinión, sin importar cuan corta esta sea.  
¡En fin! Abajo responderé los review (si les molesta que los responda aqui, puedo hacerlo en privado n.n) ¡Los dejo leer!

¡Gracias por todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me perteneces, solo es mía la trama de esta historia.  
**Advertencia:** Este drabble/one-shoot/lo-que-sea es un AU y puede contener cierto OoC

* * *

Shingeki no Story

3. Autobús

Se encontraban en la estación de primavera y ese día en especial hacía mucho calor. Desgraciadamente, se había visto obligada a salir a la calle abandonando la comodidad del aire acondicionado de su departamento. Tenía que asistir a un lugar para conocer al socio de su mejor amigo Eren: un tal Jean. No le parecía necesario ese encuentro, pero su compañero había insistido mucho en que asistiera a la cita y al final ella no pudo negarse.  
No tenía un auto propio, por lo que la única forma rápida de llegar al lugar destinado era a través de un autobús. Lo espero poco tiempo, pero para su mala suerte este había llegado absolutamente lleno. A duras penas había espacio para ella en ese gigante de cuatro ruedas.

-Maldición- Murmuro mientras entregaba su boleto al conductor quien luego se lo devolvió con una marca en él.

Trato de sujetarle de los caños colocados en el techo para el único propósito de que gente con cierta altura pudiera sujetarse a ellos, sin embargo no podía mover su brazo para llevarlo a dicho lugar. Volvió a maldecir a su suerte, porque no había tenido más opción que subirse a ese jodido bus a causa de que si esperaba al siguiente entonces llegaría tarde y defraudaría a Eren, cosa que no permitiría.  
Suspiro con pesar y de alguna forma (que ni siquiera ella conocía) quedo exactamente en el medio de la infernal máquina. Cada vez que el automóvil daba una vuelta o frenaba ella tenía que hacer equilibrio para no caer al suelo, porque no podía sujetarse a nada en específico en el lugar en el que estaba parada. Sin embargo, había quien le estaba prestando atención y no pudo seguir viéndola tentar a la suerte.

-¡Hey, tu!- Escucho que se decía, pero lo ignoró con el pensamiento presente de que no era un llamado dirigido hacia su persona -¡Te estoy llamando, mujer! ¡No me ignores!- Y recién allí giro su cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo danzar su cabello.

Sus bellos ojos oscuros se posaron en quien había tratado de captar su atención y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de mirada profunda, pacífica y tan cristalina como los mares del Caribe sentado en uno de los asientos que muy pocos, en esos momentos, tenían el privilegio de usar.

-Ven aquí- Dijo él haciendo una seña con su mano, indicándole que tratara acercarse. Con un poco de desconfianza, acato sin chistar las órdenes.  
-¿Necesita algo?- Pregunto la Ackerman en cuanto estuvo al lado del extraño.

Sin embargo, este no contesto y solo se limitó a levantarse y hacerle un ademan con la mano, con la clara intención de ceder su asiento a ella. Mikasa solo lo miro unos segundos, sorprendida de la bondad que aquel hombre parecía poseer.

-Oh, no- Exclamó la joven –No puedo aceptarlo-  
-Siéntate- Gruño por lo bajo, causando que el ceño de ella se frunciera levemente.  
-Dije que no lo acepto-  
-Y yo te dije que lo aceptaras- Insistió –Si no lo haces a tu voluntad, te obligaré-  
-¿Y quién demonios eres para obligarme?-

La discusión, que ya había dejado de ser leve, llamo la atención de los pasajeros y les pareció interesante: no todos los días se tenía la posibilidad de presenciar una discusión así por un asiento. Mientras captaban miradas curiosas, ellos mantenían una batalla visual sin tener ninguno las ganas de ceder, pero desde el inicio había un solo ganador.  
La muchacha no pudo mantener mucho tiempo más la mirada, esa persona le provocaba algo que le hacía no querer mirar sus preciosos ojos celestes, así que todo termino con ella sentada en el lugar en el que antes él había estado. Una triunfante y disimulada sonrisa se asomó por los labios del desconocido.

-Deberías agradecerme en vez de causar tremendo escándalo- Musitó, mientras la miraba de reojo y se sujetaba del respaldo de la butaca.  
-Yo no le pedí en ningún momento su piedad, señor- Dijo apretando los dientes, tratando de contener su ira.  
-Rivaille. No me gustan las formalidades-  
-Como sea- Comento restándole importancia.

Estaba muy enojada, ya que se sentía humillada. Nunca antes en su vida había tenido en frente a un hombre más persistente de lo que ella era, se sintió vencida ante una persona que apenas conocía; el único lado positivo que le vio a eso fue que él sería quien recibiría los empujones de la gente. Aunque… por otro lado, él la había llamado y ofrecido su lugar explícitamente a ella. De todas las personas que estaban allí, a _ella_. Así que se sintió alagada.

-Gracias- Murmuró, apenas audible, un poco arrepentida de su mal comportamiento anteriormente.  
-No hay por qué agradecer- Contestó un poco sorprendido ante el hecho de que alguien orgulloso como ella hubiera cedido y admitido que su acto había sido noble.  
-Pero… no debió hacer algo así por mí- Agrego con la mirada al frente, dubitativa.  
-Lo hice porque quería- Confeso con su mirada fija en ella.

En esa oración debió haber agregado algunas palabras más, en las que le decía a la joven, la cual aún no tenía nombre, que le había entregado su sitio porque ella había captado su completa atención y, por primera vez, quiso dejar de ser el cretino que era y llamar la atención de la desconocida.

-Rivaille- Oyó como su nombre era pronunciado por la boca de esa chica y pudo jurar sentir que sus piernas tambalearon levemente, por unos instantes -¿Subes seguido a este autobús?-  
-Todos los días a la misma hora- Mintió, cosa que ella noto, ya que él no se había esmerado en ocultarlo.  
-Ya veo…- Se dijo a sí misma, pensativa, muy pensativa, más de lo que él quería. El silencio, nuevamente, se hizo presente pero fue interrumpido por una hechizante y suave voz que le erizo la piel –Debo bajar en la parada siguiente. Le devuelvo su lugar- La broma se hizo presente, junto con un tono de voces falsamente educadas.  
-Es muy amable, para la próxima no genere una gran discusión a causa de ello-  
-Lamento decir que no fue mi culpa-  
-Claro que lo fue, la que es jodidamente sexy es usted- El comentario la tomó por sorpresa.

Como ella no pudo continuar con el juego, se paró y decidió acercarse a la puerta del autobús para tocar el timbre y bajar muy cerca de donde se había acordado el punto de reunión. Sin embargo, antes de que el 'titán' móvil parara por completo, le dijo algo al hombre que ese mismo día había conocido.

-Para la próxima, llámeme Mikasa. No vuelva a decirme 'mujer'- Y esas palabras, principalmente aquel nombre, habían quedado grabados a fuego en la memoria de Levi.

Ackerman llego al restaurant donde se reuniría con Eren y el tal Jean, pero había estado en otra galaxia mientras que el segundo trataba de sacarle más palabras que solo monosílabos. Suspiro soñadoramente, mientras miraba por una ventana y recordaba cuando ese Rivaille le había dicho que era _jodidamente sexy_. Si hubiera provenido de otro hombre, entonces lo hubiera llamado descarado y pervertido y le hubiera encestado un buen golpe, pero viniendo de él… le parecieron palabras especiales que solo fueron dirigidas hacia ella describiéndola como un ser difícil, terco y hermoso, todo al mismo tiempo.

A la tarde siguiente, a la misma hora, con el mismo conductor, con el mismo gentío en el mismo autobús, no escuchó un 'mujer' sino su nombre salido de esos labios seductores que le habían cedido un lugar nuevamente. El mismo lugar que los había hecho discutir, el mismo lugar que los volvía a unir. Y esta vez, todo no terminaba donde ella tuvo que bajarse la vez anterior, sino en la terminal de buses.

-Fin-

* * *

¡Hehe~! Ahi lo tienen! :)

Bien, hora de contestar los review:

**shia1624:** ¡Gracias por el review! n.n Jeje, la verdad es que si, le van muy bien. En este cap no se sabe de qué trabaja Rivaille, pero tengo en mente uno en el que su oficio será muy importante xD jejeje ¡Gracias otra vez por el review! ¡Me lleno de alegria!

**YukkaruFullbuster:** Muchas gracias por decir que escribia bien *u* espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo! n.n Tambien te agradezco el review!

**alinekyriuu:** ¡Gracias por escribirme! No me importa que tan corto sea el review, el simple hecho de que te hayas tomado el tiempo desde tu cel en dejarlo me hace muy feliz (Te entiendo... es horrible tener que escribir un review desde el celular ¬¬ y mas cuando eres una persona que le gusta hacerlos laaargos xD)  
Yo creo que Rivaille es una persona altamente celosa, aunque lo oculte muy bien (Tal vez son ideas mias :P jeje)

**puripri:** ¡Muuchas gracias por dejarme un review! :)

**¡Me despido! ¿Algun review para esta humilde escritora? Me haría muy feliz saber que es lo que opinan n.n**


	4. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Holaaaa! Estoy aquí, en fanfiction, con un nuevo drabble (o one-shoot. Ya fue, llamenlo como quieran xD )  
Bueno, este es un tanto especial para mi ya que lo escribí en un arranque de inspiración y puede que me haya quedado diferente a los anteriores, no pregunten, puede que vean por qué. Pero, de hecho, es especial porque (no quiero sonar engreída o algo por el estilo) me parece que quedo bien y por primera vez estoy mas que conforme por cómo me quedo (cosa que habrán notado porque es difícil de que yo no este insegura cuando subo algo)

¡Muchas gracias por los review! ¡Los leo a todos unas mil veces! ¡Me dan ánimos para continuar y hacer miles (? de drabbles sobre esta pareja!

**¡Si le gusta, no olviden dejarme un review! No me importa el tamaño, cuenta que se hallan tomado el tiempo de dejarlo :)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me perteneces, solo es mia la trama de esta historia que hago sin fines de lucro.  
**Advertencia:** Este drabble en especial NO ES UN AU, ocurre en alguna parte del mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y puede tener un leve OoC.

* * *

Shingeki no Story

4. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Como siempre, se había levantado antes que ella. Camino hacia el baño y se dispuso a tomar una ducha que necesitaba por dos razones: para su aseo personal y para poder calmar sus nervios. Sí, porque Rivaille estaba realmente nervioso y sabía que un baño de agua fría lo relajaría por completo.

_-¿Por qué demonios esto debe ser tan complicado?-_ Se dijo ya en la bañera, con el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo.

Recordó la pausada respiración de la joven descansando en su cama y casi se quedó sin aliento. Ese cabello oscuro que lentamente crecía, aquellos parpados que tapan unos hermosos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero tan brillantes como las estrellas y aquel par de labios color caramelo… lo volvían loco. Solo bastaba con imaginársela para estar conforme.  
Él era consciente de que sus subordinados sospechaban que había algo entre ellos, porque no se habían esforzado mucho en negar que estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos ya que creían que sus discusiones seguían intactas y peores a medida que cada uno se conocía un poco más, les hacían creer a todos que el odio mutuo solo se incrementaba. Sin embargo, aquella misma pasión que mostraban en sus luchas verbales la empleaban en las noches, cuando estaban solos en la habitación del sargento, donde la roja bufanda que siempre adornaba el cuello de ella quedaba tirada y olvidada en el piso.  
Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esto ocurría, desde que la necesidad de estar juntos era inevitable porque siempre que no la tenía cerca la buscaba, como si fuera una bella y adictiva droga que ya no podía olvidar; él estaba totalmente enfermo de ella y ya no había rehabilitación, no había vuelta atrás. Por eso, en el bolsillo de su pantalón tirado en el suelo se encontraba una pequeña cajita con un obsequio adentro. Rivaille pensó una y otra vez en si lo que haría sería lo correcto, pero entonces le llegaban a la mente aquellas noches en las que él había susurrado 'te amo' contra la piel de ella y como Mikasa había correspondido con un 'yo también' y una tormenta de besos. Así que, básicamente, estaba por hacer lo mejor.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y tomo su pantalón sacando del bolsillo de este lo que requería. Respiro hondo y se sentó a un lado en la cama de sábanas blancas, ya no estaba tan perturbado como antes, pero aun así oculto la caja entre una de sus manos.

-Mikasa- Murmuró en su oído, golpeándola con su cálida respiración –Levántate- Ella solo se removió incomoda, diciendo cosas que él no comprendió –Necesito decirte algo importante-  
-¿Qué… ocurre?- Dijo adormilada, con sus manos refregando sus ojos.  
-Hay algo que quiero decirte- Exclamo viendo como ella se estiraba, estando más despierta.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?- Cuestiono curiosa, expectante a las palabras del sargento.  
-Bien…- Siempre seria de esas personas que iban directo al grano –Te amo-  
-Yo también te amo- Respondió luego de pasar sorprendida unos minutos.

Él no era de decirle las cosas así, cuando el deseo no estaba de por medio y por eso ella se sorprendió levemente. Era como si ese no fuera su Rivaille. Y confirmo lo último ante la visible sonrisa que el sargento le estaba regalando. Era tan brillante, tan alegre, tan… indescriptible. Era tal cual Rivaille, porque él era absolutamente indescriptible. Recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que creía que era un enano idiota, adicto a la limpieza, malhumorado y grosero, pero a medida que se acercaban, a medida que se conocían, a medida que un sentimiento crecía en sus corazones se dio cuenta que a esa lista debía agregar palabras como honorable, protector, gentil, sincero. Con el tiempo él había dejado de ser aquella persona que un principio había creído que era, se había convertido en la persona que amaba.

-Sé que amas y por eso…- Suspendió su habla al propósito, para poder poner a la vista lo que su mano izquierda resguardaba -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Seguido a su pregunta, abrió el pequeño estuche dejando al descubierto un brillante anillo de plata con una delicada piedra violeta, casi negra, que brillaba intensamente gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana con la intención de iluminar la habitación.  
Mikasa se encontraba en un estado de shock tal que le costaba comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miro a su querido sargento a los ojos y noto un brillo que antes allí no estaba y luego poso sus ojos sobre el delicado objeto. Era un anillo tan bonito… y era para ella. ¿Para ella? Se preguntó. ¿Rivaille quería estar el resto de su vida con ella? ¡¿Rivaille?!

-No…- Dijo inconscientemente, siendo escuchada por el hombre.  
-¿No?- Por un momento, él creyó escuchar el sonido de algo romperse. De seguro había sido su corazón.  
-No… no puede ser- Susurro.

Repentinamente, la joven salto sobre Levi con la intención de abrazarlo, pero en el impulso ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella sobre él; él debajo de ella.

-Si- Escucho que el bulto encima suyo confesaba –Si, Rivaille-  
-¿Si qué, Mikasa?- Cuestiono haciéndose el desentendido. Su corazón se estaba reconstruyendo.  
-Que si quiero casarme contigo- Contesto cerca de su prometido.

Ackerman acerco su boca lentamente hasta tocar aquellos labios que la estaban tentando, afirmando que quería pasar con él lo que le quedaba de vida con esa simple y tierna acción. No creía que algo entre ellos pudiera formalizarse, pero nuevamente el indescriptible hombre hacia que el asombro se adueñara de ella.

Después, son suma delicadeza él coloco en su níveo dedo el anillo que los comprometería, que dejaría en claro que Mikasa Ackerman solo era del Sargento Rivaille.

-Fin-

* * *

¡Okei! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gustó o no? n.n

Ahora, la seccion especial del fic para los review: (?

**shia1614:** Jajaj, bueno ese oficio sera reservado para otro drabble xD pero esperalo, vendra :) Jaja, esa parte fue la que mas gracia me dio escribir, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado y 'matado' xD ¡Gracias por el review, amo leerlos!

**MissYukkari:** Aww, me puso muy contenta tus palabras. Eso de que es un gusto que me leas me derritio el corazón y casi grito de la emoción (?  
Si llegas a escribir algo sobre ellos por aqui y no te llego un review mio, avisame enseguida por PM o por un review! ¡Lo leere sin falta! ¡Espero que la inspiracion te llegue y no te abandone! :)  
¡Gracias por el review! Siempre me alentan a continuar. n.n

**Dark Moon 00:** No eres la única feliz con el hecho de que hay mas historias sobre el Rikasa xD Yo trato de leerlas a todas, sin importar el idioma (no discrimino xD jaja) ¡No sabes cuando agradezco tus palabras! Me alegraron mucho, yo no podia dejar de sonreir mientras leia tu mensaje tampoco jeje ¡Gracias por leer!

**alinekiryuu:** En todo tu review me rei xD Sinceramente me causo gracia eso de que no tenia sentido Jeje, de todas formas para mi si lo tuvo y me alegro demasiado!  
Jaja, es cierto. Solo aquí puede sonar romántico, pero se me ocurrio mientras viajaba y bueno, por qué no escribirlo y mostrarlo por aca xD Me pone contenta que te haya gustado tanto y si, Mikasa se llevo toda la atención de Rivaille :) espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de esta vez.

**AgathaFiore3:** ¡Bienvenida a mi historia! Muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de dejar un review por aqui :) Tengo la esperanza de que este nuevo capitulo te guste si es que lo lees. ¡Gracias por pasarte!

**Bueno, no tengo mas que decir. Asi que me despido n.n ¿Merezco algun review? **


	5. Lluvia

**¡Gracias a todos los que se pasen a leer!**

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Lo sé! ¡Desapareci y aqui estoy ahora! Bueno, realmente no "desaparecí" solo que me entretuve en otras cosas (? Ok, no se justifica xD pero pasa que toda esta semana mi brazo derecho me dolía soberanamente D: y encima, para colmo, me fui a sacar sangre (siendo obligada por mi buena y amada madre ¬¬) y la mujer que me la saco me atravesó la vena, asi que termine con un moretón en el brazo donde me habían sacado sangre y me dolia mucho y a todo esto se sumaba el dolor de brazo anterior :D Mi vida es genial. Con todo esto no tenia muchos animos de terminar de escribir el drabble que tenia mas o menos preparado, pero para su suerte aqui esta.

Antes que nada, tengo unas cuantas cosas que quiero decirles:

Cosa 1: ¡Me hice un tumblr! :D Por favor, espero que entiendan que aún no sé manejarlo muy bien xD Me lo hice ayer ._. pero si entran en mi perfil podrán encontrarlo y si me siguen me gustaría seguirlos a ustedes (porque no sigo a nadie prácticamente u.u) Alli planeo subir historias Rikasa o lo que se me ocurra xD

Cosa 2: No sé si lo saben, pero subí un nuevo one-shoot de Shingeki no Kyojin con la pareja de Rivaille y Mikasa. Si quieren pasen y dejen un review. Me gustaría saber que piensan de él n.n

Bueno, los dejo de molestar con mis explicaciones y promociones (? ¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, solo es mia la trama de esta historia.  
**Advertencia:** Este drabble es un AU y puede contener un poco de OoC.

* * *

Shingeki no Story

5. Lluvia

Todo la incitaba a creer que el cielo, cubriéndose de nubes grisáceas, se puso de acuerdo con el ánimo que tenía. Se encontraba realmente triste por el simple hecho de que de nuevo, su querido hermano adoptivo, luego de prometerle que la iba a ir a buscar, le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que había surgido algo que se lo impedía. Ella supuso, muy segura, de que ese "algo" era Annie Leonhardt, su novia. Cuando Eren estaba con ella parecía olvidarse de su presencia y eso, además de molestarle, la entristecía porque sentía que no era importante para su único familiar.  
Trató de dejar de pensar, de mantener la mente en blanco, y lo logro por un momento mientras maldecía por lo bajo la suerte que tenía: estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Tarde se dio cuenta de que podía haber esperado a que el diluvio disminuyera su intensidad, sin embargo creía que esperando su cerebro nuevamente se centraría en el abandono por parte de Eren. Así que, decidida, corrió hacia la avenida enfrente del lugar donde trabajaba para conseguir un taxi, aun así el agua humedecía su corto cabello, su ropa y las cosas que tenía en su bolso. No le dio importancia al agua que se escurría por su cuerpo.

-Bastardos- Murmuró mientras otro taxi decidía no detenerse.

En ese momento, también notó lo mala que había sido la idea de haber salido y exponerse a la fría agua que caía de las nubes, ya que no le gustaba mojarse. Sentía que la ropa se pegaba a su piel, su cabello quedaba arruinado y el leve maquillaje que llevaba corría riesgo de correrse descaradamente, pero de repente sintió como las gotas de lluvia dejaban de golpear su cuerpo. Entonces miro hacia arriba y un paraguas de color negro impedía que se siguiera mojando, miro hacia un lado y un hombre con ojos del color de un lago helado le tendía dicho objeto.

-Tómalo- Dijo él mientras que, rápidamente, el agua alcanzaba su fino y, al parecer, caro traje.

Por alguna razón, ella tomo el paraguas sin cuestionar la noble acción de ese desconocido. Ahora los roles se invertían: quien estaba resguardada era ella y el desprotegido ante el ataque de la lluvia era él.  
El extraño hizo un ademan con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse, pero la voz de la Ackerman lo detuvo.

-Podemos compartirlo- Musitó en un susurro, con la intención de que esa persona se quedara un poco más a su lado.  
-Estoy llegando tarde a una reunión- Replico con pena.  
-Ah- Bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza –Entonces… ¿Cómo le devolveré el paraguas?-  
-Consérvelo hasta que vuelva a llover. Estoy seguro de que ese día nos volveremos a ver-

Una pequeña mueca, parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y extendió el brazo hacia la calle, consiguiendo que un taxi se detuviera ante la señal.

-Su posible carroza la espera- Le murmuro mientras le abría la puerta y, ante la mirada sorprendida de ella, con un brazo sobre su espalda, la guio hasta entrar en el vehículo.

Mikasa, luego de cerrar el oscuro paraguas, observo cómo él cerraba la puerta y se alejaba caminando con una increíble tranquilidad, como disfrutando del húmedo día o eso fue lo que ella supuso.  
Lo cierto era que a ese raro hombre, en realidad, no le gustaba la lluvia y solo se estaba concentrando en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Al principio, haberla visto toda mojada lo fastidio y más al ver cómo le agradaba ver que el cabello húmedo se le pegara en la cara. No podía permitirse tener ese tipo de pensamientos con una desconocida, entonces, para detener a su mente, le tendió su sombrilla para evitar que ese hermoso pelo oscuro se le siguiera adhiriendo al rostro. Y en el preciso instante en el que ella giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron quedo atrapado en aquella mirada tan bonita y las palabras que luego salieron de sus labios dejaron en claro que quería volverla a ver.

* * *

Aún era temprano como para oscurecer, pero era imposible distinguir el momento del día solamente mirando al cielo, porque de nuevo la lluvia caía incesante desde aquellas nubes grises que miraban a la humanidad escapar del agua que tiraban sin si quiera pensar en detenerse. Sin embargo, observando como las personas corrían por no tener nada con qué cubrirse y como los autos pasaban en la avenida se encontraba Mikasa Ackerman con un oscuro paraguas sobre su cabeza cubriéndola del diluvio. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió solo un poco al sentir una presencia a su lado que estaba tratando de escapar de la tormenta y de taparse con la sencilla sombrilla.

-Aquí tienes tu paraguas- Dijo ella mientras se lo tendía a la persona que trataba de refugiarse.  
-Gracias- Lo tomo con delicadeza, chocando al propósito sus húmedos dedos con los de ella.  
-Te invito un café- Ofreció viendo como el hombre estaba todo mojado, a causa de que su paraguas estuviera temporalmente en sus manos.  
-Está bien, pero yo pago-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cafetería más cercana mientras compartían el paraguas que al parecer los había unido. Los dos tomaban el mango del objeto con fuerza, para que este no se les volara con el viento que soplaba y, al mismo tiempo, rozaban sus manos compartiendo la calidez que sus cuerpos emanaban.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Rivaille- Susurro mirándola de reojo.  
-El mío es Mikasa-

-Fin-

* * *

**¡Ta-dah! Este fue el capitulo de la semana, si te gusto deja un review (?**

**¡Lo siento! Esta vez no podre contestar los reviews por aca por una gran falta de tiempo, pero lo haré por privado. ¡Sinceramente los ame! Los relei muchas veces porque ellos me animaban y daban fuerzas. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron las molestias de dejarlo! :)**

**Bueno, fin para mis comentarios xD **

**¿Review? ¿Hice algo bueno?**


	6. Psicología

**¡Muchas gracias por entrar a leer mi historia!**

**Thank you very much for read my story!**

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola! :D Antes que nada lamento mucho haber tardado con este capitulo, pero resulta que empece de nuevo las clases y digamos que me quita mucho de mi tiempo libre, así que supongo que tardare un poco en actualizar, pero cada vez que tengo la oportunidad pienso nuevas historias :) Así que tengo muchas cosas por escribir, por lo que cada vez que tenga un nuevo cap lo subiré aunque este ocupada n.n

En fin, sepan disculparme y disfruten del capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia y la hago sin fines de lucro.  
**Advertencia:** Este drabble o one-shoot es un AU, asi que puede haber un leve OoC.

* * *

Shingeki no Story

6. Psicología

Estaba concurriendo a ese lugar hacia medio año por dos claras razones:  
La primera era porque necesitaba expresar en palabras la tristeza y el malestar que le causaba la ruptura con su novio. Eren Jeager, la persona con la que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, había sido su pareja por un largo tiempo. Ambos eran felices, las palabras bonitas y las flores no faltaban, pero todo pareció derrumbarse y marchitarse cuando a la vida de uno de ellos llego Annie Leonhardt. Una mujer de baja estatura, rubia, con unos enormes ojos de pacíficos colores, de personalidad misteriosa y callada pero que era más bien de naturaleza amable. Mikasa jamás olvidaría cómo ella lentamente le había robado el amor de Eren. Su ex-novio había decido terminar con ella con la justificación de que siempre serian de esos amigos que dormían en la casa del otro y que se decían sus secretos, pero nada más que eso. Siempre habían sido y serian _solo amigos_.  
Y el segundo, pero no menos importante, motivo era que su psicólogo con cada gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra se volvía más y más _sensual_. Tan sensual como un hombre como él podría ser. Tan sensual que su simple presencia se le estaba haciendo adictiva.

-Bueno, eso es todo- Comentó el hombre sentando en frente de ella, sacándola del trance en el que se encontraba, mientras que cerraba la libreta que descansaba en sus manos y se quitaba los lentes –Espero que siga mis consejos-  
-S-si- Asintió confundida. _¿Consejos? ¿Qué consejos?_  
-¿Hay algo que le preocupa?- Dijo lentamente él con sus hermosos ojos sobre ella, habiendo abandonado ya la comodidad de su silla.  
-N-no, ¿por qué lo pregunta?-  
-Sólo la noto tensa- Susurro sin haber querido, en realidad, responder a la pregunta.

Entonces consiguió la atenta mirada de su paciente. Aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo nocturno se encontraron con los que eran parecidos al cielo diurno. Y se miraron como nunca antes habían hecho: él no era un psicólogo, sino un hombre y ella no era su paciente, sino una mujer porque la sesión había terminado. Eran dos seres existiendo en el mismo mundo con la suerte de haberse conocido y expender dos horas de sus vidas cada semana… y, en esos momentos, se percataron de que necesitaban más.  
Ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, porque de repente los labios de uno atraparon los del otro y se sumergieron en un profundo y apasionado beso que probablemente ambos habían anhelado más de una vez. Admitían que se atraían, admitían la fuerza de voluntad que debían ejercer para no tirársele encima al otro, pero ya no podían seguir soportándolo más: por eso era tiempo de tirar todo a la basura. Se recostaron cómodamente en el gran sillón que ocupaba la ordenada oficina mientras intercambiaban salvajes besos, hasta que el golpeteo de la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Y-ya voy- Exclamo el especialista mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.  
-Rivaille, la paciente de las seis ya está aquí. ¿La hago pasar?- Se escuchó que decía la dulce secretaria desde el otro lado.  
-N-no. Aun no, solo dile que espere unos minutos más-  
-Muy bien-

La pesada liberación de aire de ambos los hizo sentir un poco más relajados, ya que no querían tener que explicar lo que acaba de ocurrir cuando ni ellos mismos sabían la respuesta con exactitud. Se despegaron un poco y contemplaron los ojos del otro sintiéndose un poco más cercanos.

-Debo irme, Rivaille- Susurro la Ackerman con un deje de tristeza.  
-Lo sé…-

Se alejaron por completo. El psicólogo quedo sentado en el sillón mientras que la mujer parada trataba de acomodar su ropa y apariencia lo mejor posible.

-Te falto un lugar- Comentó mientras se acercaba a ella a un paso lento y tranquilo. Elevo su mano hacia su cabello y lo acomodo delicadamente, dejándolo como este siempre solía estar: porque una de las cosas que notaba de Mikasa Ackerman era como siempre mantenía su cabello perfectamente peinado.  
-Gracias- Murmuró apenas audible evitando el choque de miradas entre ellos –Nos vemos la semana que viene, a la misma hora de siempre, ¿no?- Preguntó mientras abría la puerta de salida del consultorio.  
-Sí. Hasta pronto, Ackerman-

Y de esa forma la vio salir sin si quiera mirar hacia atrás. _Esa mujer…_ Sabía que pronto lo volvería loco y ya no podría volver a ejecutar su trabajo con la eficiencia de antes, pero si analizaba la situación con sus amplios conocimientos de la mente humana podría decir que eso le generaría una enorme felicidad, además de que podría curar las preocupaciones de su paciente. ¿Acaso no se encargaba de eso? ¿De tratar de buscar una solución a los problemas del otro? Si él era la solución a los de ella, entonces no tendría problemas en serlo. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la alegre voz de una de sus pacientes.

-¡Levi!- Grito la mujer mientras entraba como si se tratara de su propia casa -¡No sabía que hacías ese tipo de cosas con tus pacientes!-  
-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- Había sonado grosero, pero era la única manera en la que podía hablarle.  
-De la chica que salió hace unos momentos, tontito-  
-Hanji, ella y yo no tenemos nada-  
-¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces porque tienes lápiz labial en tu boca?- Dijo ella mientras que sonreía con superioridad y se acomodaba los lentes.  
-Cállate y cierra la puerta- Sentencio enfadado.

Definitivamente, Mikasa lo volvería loco de alguna manera, pero en la próxima sesión la haría pagar por no haberle dicho que su cara estaba manchada con el labial rojo de ella. Aunque ese hecho podía tolerarlo levemente, lo que más le molestaba era que Hanji Zoe lo había notado y ahora lo molestaría de por vida con ese tema. La maldita era muy inteligente y a lo lejos parecía normal, pero iba a verlo porque tenía un problema de ansiedad e hiperactividad. Lo bueno era que tenía tiempo suficiente para planear una eficaz y leve venganza contra su sexy y bella paciente de las cuatro, Mikasa Ackerman.

-Fin-

* * *

**Hehe! Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya causado un poco de risa xD ya que con Hanji presente es imposible no reir (? o eso creo yo. jeje.**

**Bueno, ahora los reviews: **

**Iwai:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review! No sabes cuan feliz me ha hecho :)

**AgathaFiore3:** Ay, me alagas *se sonroja* Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela me ha mantenido un poco ocupada, asi que espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**tomoe-sama:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho de que mis historias te hayan gustado :) Te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de dejarme unos review n.n

**Dark Moon 00:** Gracias por preocuparte por mi :) A mi tampoco me gustan las agujas y hasta hace unos dias se me fue por completo el ematoma por el pequeño derrame en mi brazo. Ya estoy bien, pero sin tiempo para escribir u.u Sin embargo por nada en el mundo dejare esta historia.  
Me hace muy feliz que te guste como escribo y espero que el ErenxAnnie de esta historia también te haya gustado xD Es un pareja que a mi también me gusta Jejej.

**alinekiryuu:** Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por decir que son originales! Porque eso es lo que trato de hacer, ya que no me gusta eso de copiar o imitar las ideas de los demas n.n De nuevo, gracias por tus palabras (creo que no puedo hacer mas que decir 'gracias' todo el tiempo, pero la verdad es que estoy muy agradecida) Y no te preocupes, dxasdas es una palabra que esta en el diccionario (? Jajajajaja

**MissYukkari:** ¡Te agradezco la preocupación y el review! Me pone contenta de que te haya gustado y entiendo a la perfección eso de querer violar a Rivaille y ser parte de Shingeki no Kyojin u.u pero lamentable aun eso no es posible D: T.T Te doy un adelanto: puede que haga las continuaciones de algunos drabbles de aqui (Ej: autobus; autobus 2) No se si quedo claro, pero fue una idea que me dio mi hermana xD Asi que puede que aquellos finales abiertos no queden taaan abiertos :D

**princess yamira:** Thanks for you words :) I appreciate the review a lot! I hope this chapter likes you n.n

**hotmustache:** Thank you very much! I still can't believe that you read my story in SPANISH! :D I am very happy xD Hehe. See you!

**¿Review? *Mendigando***


End file.
